Hello Beautiful
by beeteljuice
Summary: On permanent hiatus
1. Chapter 1

This story is set in the time during the movie, but has nothing to do with said movie. I was listening to Hello Beautiful when inspiration struck me and this is what came out. So please read and review.

By the way I don't own the song or FMA.

* * *

I'm sitting in my office waiting for him. I know he's not coming back but it seems to be something I now do subconsciously. One of these days he'll barge in to my office, pissed about something, probably someone making fun of his height. I wipe my cheek, every time I think of him I start crying.

Riza comes in with another stack of papers that I need to sign. "What's the matter sir? Are you thinking about him again?" she asks as she sets down the papers. "Sir, not to sound heartless, but it's been two years since he left. We don't even know if he's still alive. I'm sorry sir, but it's been effecting you work habits more than usual."

"Thank you Riza, you may leave now!" I snap back

"I'm sorry sir."

"I said you may leave." I turn my chair around, turning to stare out my window. It starts to rain out side, as I feel my eyes glaze over with tears. I hear my door close. "Ed I know you're out there, and I promise I will find you." I say to myself. I start crying harder and continue to stare out at the rain.

* * *

Ok so I know that this chapter is really really short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I just wanted to get some idea of what people think of it. So Please tell me what you think of it so far, and I promise that I will post the next chapter soon


	2. Chapter 2

So this is a lot longer than the last chapter, but I'm kinda stuck towards the end, so if you have and ideas please give them to me. Also it's a good idea not to ask where this idea came from cause I have no idea.

So on with the story, enjoy.

* * *

It's nearing midnight and I'm at the bar again. I stare down into my glass. The amber liquid reminds me of your eyes, your beautiful eyes. I shake my head trying to remove the drunken thought. 'I shouldn't think that, this is Ed, he'd kill me if I told him that.'

I take the last shot from my glass and look around the room. Hoping just vaguely that he'll be here, waiting for me to pick him up, and... 'no stop Roy don't do this to yourself.' I mentally slap myself again. I see a person with long blond hair. I rub my eyes.

"Am I seeing things? It must just be the alcohol." I mummer to myself. I stand up, sightly wobbly from the drinks. I stagger my way over to the blond.

Once I get to the person I soon realize it's not him, but a girl. She's got her hair pulled back and braided, like he always had his, it even has the little cowlick antenna thing. She has big amber eyes, just like his. She was wearing a skin tight black tank top and a long red coat. The more I look at her the more I see Ed, it was uncanny, the resemblance, she looks like Ed would if he was a girl.

I walk up closer to her. I swallow hard, 'why have I all of a sudden become so nervous?'

"Hello, I'm..." she looks up at me and her jaw drops.

"Mustang?" she asks, her voice is higher than Ed's but it sounds almost identical. She flushes bright red and turns away.

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

She turns back to me again, a light rose tints her cheeks. 'She's so beautiful... come on you just met her don't go gaga over her yet.' I'm having a hard time controlling my brain. Her full pink lips part to take a sharp breath in.

"I'm surprised in you bastard. You don't know who I am? phft," she scoffs and takes a drink from the glass in front of her. "But than again I'm not really surprised." she says as she stands. She's even as tall as him, well slightly taller. She looks up at me and I can't help but stare into her eyes even as she moves closer to me, they are so much like Ed's, I feel like it is him. She crosses her arms over her rather large breast. "Well bastard? You know who I am now, or do I have to fucking transmute you a new brain?"

"Ed?" I mummer, uncertain of my own voice.

"Bingo!" she says as she smacks me in the head with her left hand.

I hug her, him, oh fuck I don't know. "ED, IT'S REALLY YOU!" I squeeze him tighter feeling his breast poke me in the stomach.

"Yes its me, good god, you can let me go now!" he shouts and I let him go. "Now don't get all mushy Mustang, I don't want to deal with you crying."

"But, you're you, but you're a woman. What happened?"

"Sit, buy me another drink, and maybe I'll tell you."

"So you see, when I passed through the gate again, I was a girl for some odd reason. Well I'm not really a girl, just from the waist up." he said taking the last swig of his whiskey. My jaw is on the floor. He rolls his eyes, "Mustang you ok?"

"Ummm yeah.... yeah I'm fine Edward." I manage to stutter out. He chuckles. "Ed you just look so much... well not different, but..."

"Feminine, yeah I know."

"No, hott....er, shit." I cover my mouth. "I didn't say that."

He stares at me with sexy eyes, I could just melt right where I'm sitting.

"So, Roy, I'm hotter eh? So in order to be hotter you must have thought I was hot to begin with." I curse him for being so damn smart. He gets up and walks over to me. My eyes fallow his every movement. I'm in such sock of what I said, I can't say anything. He leans against my back, his boob resting on my shoulder and he breaths in my ear. "So Roy, you gonna tell me if you thought I was hot before?"

He flicks his tongue out and licks my ear. I shudder as he takes the lower part of my ear in his mouth and nibbles it gently. I moan softly, but I only realize what I did when he starts laughing. He stands back up still laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face Roy. It was priceless." he sits back down across from me, still smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry about this chapter, I'm not very happy with it, but when I let my friends read it I had gotten different reactions. If it's complete shit just tell me and I'll probably rewrite it. Also I decided to throw a little of my own home town into it (it was unintentional at the time), cause in my town at 9:00 the town dies, except the drunks walking around.

So again I'm sorry if it sucks.

* * *

I feel my cheeks flush and I look down to my glass.

'So that meant nothing to you.' I think sadly to myself.

"Roy? Are you ok?" he asks me, his voice filled with concern. I look up at him, his face is inches from my own.

"Yeah I'm fine Ed!" I close my eyes and take a deep breath in. I'm overwhelmed with his sent, mixed with a bit of alcohol. I feel him grab my hand. I look at him, he's smiling.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I've got some fun planed for us now." I feel my eyes widen.

We walk from the bar, the streets of central are nearly dead, just a few drunks stumbling down the street to the next bar. He still has my hand and is leading me to hell knows where. I check my pocket watch, its 1:10. 'I guess if worse comes to worse I can call in sick tomorrow. I'd hate to see Riza's face if I do.' I shudder at the thought and slightly from the cold.

"Edward where are we going?"

He smiles at me evilly. "My place." he whispers pulling me closer and licking the base of my jaw. "I've told you I've got some fun planed." he kiss my cheek. "And also considering the fact that you never fucking answered my question." he yelled.

We walk up to a small apartment. "Well here we are." he smiles up at me. Since when have I just been one to fallow, we're in his apartment, and I don't even remember how we even got here.

His place is nothing special, plain walls, plain furniture, just plain, with the exception of a ratter large stack of alchemy books.

"How long did you say you passed through the gate again?" I as I look closer at the piles of books.

"Umm... about a month, I think. Why?" he shouts from the kitchen.

I stand up straight and look towards the kitchen. "You've been back a fucking month and you didn't show up for work once?!"

He walks back into the main room, arms crossed over his chest. He stares at me with the you-did-not-just-say-that look. He walks closer to me. I back up and fall onto the couch behind me. I feel my pulse race, 'I'm gonna die here, why didn't I think when I opened my mouth?' He straddles my lap and presses his body against mine. He leans in against my neck.

"Now Roy, you expect me to walk into HQ with these, and act as if everything is normal?" he looks down at himself. I can't help but glance down too. I have always been a boob man, up until I realized what I felt for Ed.

He takes my hands, I'm surprised to feel his right is still automail, and places them on his boobs. "Roy we play my game." I can't help myself, I start feeling him up. He smiles at me with that evil smile I've seen so much tonight. "Anxious aren't we? Well..." he grabs my wrists and pulls my hands away. "... Roy before we play, answer my question from before."

I swallow hard and look into his eyes. "YesEdyouarewereandalwayswillbehot." I manage to say in one breath.

He smiles wider, but it's a genuine smile. "Just what I wanted to hear." he says as he leans in and kisses me.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry its another really really short chapter, but there is a reason why I stopped it here, and you'll see why at the end.

* * *

I feel myself kiss him back, my body's acting on its own. The kiss lasted for no more than a few seconds, but it seemed like hours. I wrap my arms around his neck trying to make the kiss more passionate, but he pulls away as soon as I do. He rolls his eyes.

"Roy what part of my game don't you understand?" I dropped my hands. I just realized how tight my pants were getting, but it was when he got off my lat that I realized it.

"Well if you don't want to play my way than you won't get any of this." he says as he smacks his ass. I moan, that was just so damn hot.

He starts walking down the dark hallway. He stops, takes off his jacket, and turns back to me with seductive eyes.

"Well Roy you coming or not?" he says as he continues back down the hallway. I get up off the couch and ran up to him. He's standing in front of a door, I'm sure I can safely assume it's the door to his bed room. He's already taken off his boots, his left foot is still automail, just like I remember. He grabs the collar of my uniform and pulls me into a mind blowing kiss. He licks at my lips, but it's not in a demanding way. I open my mouth to accept his tongue, but he makes no move to take dominance. He pulls away, smiling.

"Come on Roy, lets see what's behind door number one." he says as he opens the door. As he moves from the doorway, I walk in and I'm simply amazed. His room is so different from the rest of his house. His walls are deep red, almost the color of blood. He's got a queen size bed with black silk sheets, and right above his bed is a mirror the size of his bed. Right across from his bed was his closet and on the handles of the doors, might I add I found this rather surprising, was a feather boa and on the other was a whip. The floor was black carpet except in one spot in the corner, next to the window it was a hardwood floor. Right at the edge of the hard wood floor was a chair and right in the center of the floor, my eyes were glued to it, a stripper pole.

"Ed..." I stutter, "why do you have a stripper pole in here?"

He chuckles and leads me to the chair. "What Roy you don't like it?" he says pouting as he pushes me into the chair. He walks seductively to the pole, wagging his ass.

* * *

Ok so the reason why I stopped it here, is cause I have no idea how strippers pole dance. I will get it figured out soon and I'll update as soon as I write more. So again sorry for it being so short, but I hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Well I hope this is better, and sorry again it's another short one. I hope it makes up for stopping where I did last time, though I'm sure that where this one stopped I'll be getting the same reactions. I'm getting to the point where I have the most problems, but I'm not gonna elaborate on it. So I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I hear the sound of a zipper being pulled down, but I don't know what or where it's coming from. Ed starts sliding his pants down his waist as he continues to the pole. My jaw drops. He looks over his shoulder.

"Oh what Roy, you thought I was gonna do this with pants on, its so much easier to do it with fewer cloths." he says as he kicks off his pants. He grabs the pole with confidence and leans his body toward me, arching his back so far I'm amazed how flexible he is. He hooks his leg around the pole and spins. He stops, facing toward me and starts grinding into the pole. I feel a slight bit of drool seep from my mouth. He walks around to the front of the pole and grinds his ass up against it. He motions for me to come forward, and I obey, well my body obeys I should say. He meets me half way and grabs me by the collar pulling me down harshly into a kiss. I moan rather loudly as he bites my lip. He grabs the back of my neck, bringing me impossibly closer. He licks at my lip again and I open my mouth, but unlike the last time he moves his tongue into my mouth. He runs his tongue lazily against mine. I grab his hips tightly, I need him to move more, I can't control myself. He pulls away from the kiss.

"How many fucking times do I need to tell you we play it my way?" he questions as he pulls off my uniform, leaving me in my white button up shirt. "On the bed Roy!" he demands, and I rather not object. I turn my back to him and start walking towards his bed, and I hear him shuffling around behind me. I feel a sharp pain against my back and I hear a snapping. I turn to face him.

"Ed what the...." I look at him, oh my god his holding the whip tightly in one hand, and he looks at me seductively.

"I told you, it's my game." he says chuckling. He walks toward me slowly removing his shirt. I'm surprised to see that he's got a black silk bra on. He laughs again, and I just stare at him, well his boobs that is. "Oh come on Roy my face is up here."

"Ed....." I stutter and stop dead in what I was saying, I have no idea what to say to him. He tilts his head to the side putting on his cutest smile and I just feel myself melt.

"My dear Roy are you speechless?" he asks as he walks even closer to me. He runs his hands under my shirt.

"Ed," I manage to moan out.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok ok yeah yeah I know… I need to work on my story. I hate to say it, but I have no motivation right now… if you guys got ideas, throw them my way, cause I don't know. I swear I'll finish it sometime, I promise…. Its just been so crazy with school and shit… yep the most used excuse. I'll try to have a new chapter up by the end of this month… as I said try, but, I should be able to do it, I hope.

Thank you for your patience.

Beeteljuice


End file.
